


In which the protagonist flushes for both members of a panquadrantal relationship after spending two years in a juju, sorting out his sexualality

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Series: EarthC Shit [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and Karkat have Trauma™, EarthC, Hemospectrum shit, I am not sure., I am posting this late, I didnt even read over it, I may include gender hcs?, Internalized Homophobia-ish, Jujus, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, This has a fucking troll romance title, Very light mention of abuse.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: John makes it out of the Juju. He finally realizes he is very gay and he has crushes on Dave and Karkat, who are currently dating eachother. A sequel to my other EarthC fic





	1. I am not afraid to keep on living.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Famous Last Words by MCR, I am unsure as to why I chose this because it does not fit but I chose it a long time ago and I do not feel like coming up with a better one.

Your name is John Egbert, and you have been wandering around for over a day after you got out of that Juju. While you were in it, you had decided you were in fact, a homosexual and you had two really gay crushes on Dave and Karkat, who had been dating for ages.  
You’ve been wandering for days now, and you still haven’t found anyone. You keep walking for a bit longer and you see some buildings in the distance and two people working on them. One of them looks at you and then you collapse and the world goes black.  
You wake up on a couch somewhere. You can hear two extremely familiar voices talking that go silent when you sit up.  
“Oh shit Egbert your awake.” Dave is grinning at you and he’s wearing one of Karkat’s sweaters. The sweater is probably too big for Karkat, but on Dave it fits just right. “We had been getting worried about you because nobody had seen you for a few days and we got worried you didn’t make it out of the Juju or something.” You hear a crash of metal from another room followed by a string of curse words coming from Karkat.  
“What was that?”  
“I don’t know. I think Karkat is trying to cook or some shit. I’m actually not sure if he can cook or what the hell it would taste like.”  
You two chat for a while and then Karkat called you two to eat. He had a mix of weird troll foods and human foods.  
“Do you have any idea where you’re going to live?” Karkat questioned.  
“I don’t. I guess probably with some member of my family.”  
“If you can’t find anywhere we have a pretty fucking nice guest room.”  
“I’ll message Jane, Jake and Jade and see I can stay with any of them.”  
“Do you even have a computer?” Dave asks and he brings up a valid point.  
“I don’t.”  
“I accidentally alchemized a fuckton extra so you can have one of the millions that are filling every goddamn extra space in my house.”  
You three eat and make conversation for a while and then Karkat gets up to find a computer. He returns with one that was definitely nicer than whatever existed before the game.  
“I’m going to go out on a fucking limb and say that you’re definitely going to have to stay in the guest room tonight.”  
“Yeah it’s too late.”  
“I’ll show you where it is,” Dave says and gestures for you to follow. You enter the room and the first thing you notice is that the bed has crab patterned sheets. You sit down and turn on the laptop Karkat have you and install Pesterchum so you can ask Jade if she or any other family members can take him.

ectoBiologist started pestering gardenGnostic 

EB: hey jade 

GG: hey john! 

EB: can i stay with you until i get a house? 

GG: nope sorry 

GG: im staying with nepeta right now 

EB: okay 

EB: do you know if i can stay with any other members of our family? 

GG: i dont think any of them have any extra room 

EB: okay 

ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic You decide that since Rose seems to know everything there is to know about being gay, she knows if there’s anything about dating multiple people. 

ectoBiologist started pestering tentacleTherapist 

EB: hey rose you know all gay things right 

TT: Have you finally figured out your sexuality? 

EB: can three people be in a relationship together 

TT: That is called polyamory. I actually have two girlfriends and I’m surprised you didn’t know that. I’m not the only one, either. 

EB: oh 

ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist You decide to call it a night and ponder this in the morning. You wake up to a knock on your door. “Hey man it’s like noon so you should probably get up soon.” You throw yourself out of bed and swing the door open. You wander into the kitchen where a plate of scrambled eggs had been left for you. You quickly eat them and turn around, and find Dave standing there. “So Egbert, you ever heard of polyamory?” “I actually have. I am going to assume you are poly, so I am going to tell you something too. I am gay.” You swore he blushed when you said that. “I had a massively gay crush on your for years when we were kids.” You are pretty sure you are blushing now. “Fuck. I just really want to fuckin kiss you, ok?” You find yourself getting closer and you grab his face and kiss him. He kisses back, and you could never want this moment to end.


	2. Dave has made a McMistake, or has he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has just cheated on Karkat and then gets a call. A very short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this bull shit. I got G-noted while posting this. I probably could make this longer but I want to post it at this length with this as the end of the chapter.

Holy fucking shit, you are kissing John fucking Egbert. This is fucking incredible, holy shit. You pull away from the kiss but it felt too soon. It would always be too soon though.   
“Is Karkat okay with this?”  
“He almost definitely is.” You really hope he is. You and John awkwardly pull apart completely. He’s blushing and you think you are too. He is farther apart from you but he’s holding your hand.   
“No homo,” John says, trying to fight back a giggle and ultimately loses. He leans a little closer again and pulls you into a hug.   
“I think I’ve liked you for ages and never really realized it. I think at some point I definitely liked Karkat too but I didn’t ever realize.” He grins the silliest and most adorable grin. “I probably need to tell the others eventually.”   
“You probably do but I really don’t ever wanna fuckin let go of you.”   
“Same here.” He kisses you again, this time you kiss back almost immediately. This is wonderful and you never ever want to let go. He puts his hands on your waist and you chuckle.  
“Be careful gotta keep it G in case the kids see.”   
“Wait, you don’t actually have kids, right?”  
“Hell no. I think Karkat always subtly hinted he wanted to adopt grubs. But in all seriousness, Karkat is texting me and oh fuck he’s calling.”  
“Hey Kat.” You try your hardest to hide any and all emotion from your voice and you’re pretty sure it works. You really hope he can't hear how guilty and giddy you are. This is fucked up. You're fucked up and you cannot let it show. Bro always told you that before strifing, which he always said would make you better.   
“Dave, can I talk to you someplace private. I don’t particularly want fucking Egbert to hear the conversation.”  
“Yeah, sure man. But where?”   
“I don't fucking know. I’m at a fucking coffee shop right now.”  
“Cool, see you there.” You turn to go. “Bye Eggybert, the Vantass is calling.” You walk to what you hope is the right coffee shop, still way too excited over kissing John. You glance in the window and see Karkat sitting there. You stride in the door and plop down at his table.  
“Soooo Kitkat, what seems to be the issue here?”   
“John is back and I think I pity him but I also like you and I really don’t fucking know anymore.”   
“Oh, you’re polyamorous too I guess. That’s when a human dates multiple people and they’re all cool with it. I’m poly. And if Egbert and you did end up together that would be totally cool with me. If Egbert wanted to date both of us, we’d even all be totally cool to be like a three person couple. I guess that wouldn’t be a couple anymore, would it?” Shit. You’re definitely ranting.   
“Maybe I should ask him if he’d want to date this steaming pile of hoofbeast shit.”   
“You aren’t a pile of shit man. You’re the fuckign best.” You lean in and give him a little kiss on the forehead. “You can ask him out, I believe in you. Egbert is really hot.” Karkat almost grins at this and you;re glad things can hopefully go well.   
“I’m gonna just fucking rip the goddamn injury cover off. I’m gonna ask him right fuckign now.” Before you can even get a word in, Karkat is getting up and leaving. You feel so guilty about lying to him but you're sure things will go well. If they don't then both your relationships will be fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is my-chemicalkismesis. Another pile of steaming shit should be arriving in who the fuck knows business days to a mailbox near you. I apologixe for any typos.


	3. Bblood, blood, gallons of the stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat confesses to John and then his blush betrays his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day babey! I wrote this in less than thirty minutes.

You approach your hive and you have never felt more scared to walk onto your own fucking property. You slowly walk in and call out his name and he is immediately there.   
“Hey Karkat!”  
“Can we have a fucking serious talk for a minute.”  
“Sure.”   
“So I might like you and not in a fucking hate way.” He pracitically lights up at that, which was definitely not what you were expecting. You really were expecting him to pull shit like talk about how straight he is.   
“I like you too. And I mean like like too,” he finishes this sentence with a wink.   
“Can I kiss you?” He pulls you into a kiss and he’s taller than you, but not as tall as Dave. He’s adorable and sweet and you love him so fucking much. You pull out of the kiss and you can feel the blush on your face. Fuck, that’s red, You can’t blush, everyone will know your blood. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
“Karkat, what’s wrong?” You’re pretty sure he’s hugging you now.  
You manage to choke out one word. “Blood.”   
“Oh, your blood. Karkat, everything is safe here. You won’t get culled, I promise. You can be yourself here. Do I need to call Dave and get his butt here?” You nod and he already has his phone out. “Dave, you need to get here now. Karkat is having a panic attack about his blood.” You sit with John’s arm around your shoulders while you curl into a ball and then Dave is here. He sits down on the ground in front of you. He pulls his shades off and tries to get you to look him in the eye.  
“Look, Kat Kitkat Karkitty. Look at me. I have fucked up eyes and all kinds of other fucked up things like some scars and things and I won’t be culled. Everything is completely fucking fine.” You manage to get into and awkward hug and suddenly Dave is carrying you. “We are gonna watch one of your movies. We’re doing this man. We’re making this happen.” He sits you down on the couch and he and John are on both sides of you and you feel safer as the movie plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential future angst, probably in another fic about Dave's upbringing and Karkat's blood.


	4. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wakes up to John and Dave kissing and fluffy happiness happens. These three get the happy ending to this particular installment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeet three chapters in a day and it is complete. I will write a lot more sequels, I'm sure.

You wake up and see Dave and John kissing next to you. You’re pretty sure those two never said they were dating and you’re fine with it as long as they tell you that they’re together. You try to adjust to a more comfortable position on the couch and end up falling off with a string of curses.   
“Oh shit man.” Dave leans away from John and grabs your hand to try and help you onto the couch.  
“So you two?” You ask them.  
“What can I say, nobody can resist the charms of a Strider.”   
“Fuck, I guess you’re right.” You jokingly poke him and this is the happiest any of you have been in a long time. Everything feels so nice and soft and happy and too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed this. I think I may go work on a fic about Dave's childhood now that is set not long after this. There's more I wanted to put in this that will probably be in another fic.


End file.
